


Run Your Account How You Want To

by bestofwivesandbestofwomen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hacking, Modern AU, Other, Petty, Revenge, Schuyler Squad, Talking shit about Angelica Schuyler is a bad idea, this is my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwivesandbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwivesandbestofwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Angelica and Thomas' messy breakup he takes to social media to rant about her. Angelica gets her revenge with her sisters by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Your Account How You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a true story lmao i'm a horrible person but this is an amazing story

Angelica didn't consider herself a bad person, not really. But sitting with her laptop resting on her thighs and staring at the screenshots her friends were sending her at 2am made it a different story. She had broken up with Thomas a few weeks ago and ever since their messy breakup things had been getting worse. She had to deal with watching him be a pissbaby about it and post shit about her constantly. She was getting aggravated as her friends continued to update her on the nasty things he said and needed to rant.  
  
The angry brunette added her sisters to a group on skype before she called it and waited for them to pick up. They usually were in the same house and didn't feel the need to skype but Peggy was sent away to some summer camp so their father didn't have to deal with her and Eliza was at a friend's house which left Angelica bitter and by herself.   
  
"How dare this boy." Peggy said, disgusted as she turned her camera on.  The first thing Angelica noticed about her little sister was her appearance: She was wearing a pair of yellow sponge-bob shorts and a black top with her curly hair down around her face for once as she stretched out on the bed, resting her head on her hand and scrolling through her phone.  "Why did you date Jefferson anyway? He looks like he needs to be told his hip hop career isn't working out."  
  
Angelica shrugged, she had asked herself the same question over and over again. "I didn't know he would be such a little bitch about this."  
  
Eliza finally joined the call, her camera beginning to load. Her laptop was propped up somewhere in her bathroom as she continued to section off her hair and flat iron it. She was in the same type of night attire as Peggy but it was done more tastefully and stylish. "Who are we talking about?"  
  
"Thomas/Jefferbaby!" Were the mixed responses that came from Angelica and Peggy as they unintentionally spoke over each other. Since it was Angelica's story, Peggy decided to pipe down and let her sister speak.  
  
"So, basically-" Angelica began, pausing when she saw her reflection on the bottom part of the screen. She adjusted her ponytail and wiped the running mascara from under her eyes before she continued. "He kept talking shit about me and I told him to fucking try me and this fuckboy is now telling everyone how much of a bitch I am and how he isn't afraid of me and I'm so fucking angry."  
  
Eliza let her hair fall as she set the iron down and looked to the camera with an angry expression. "Who does he think he is? Well, Irrelevant for starters." It wasn't often that Eliza had something bad to say about people, but when she did it was a sight to behold.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Peggy asked, sitting up in her bed and readjusting her camera. Angelica rolled her eyes, ever since her baby sister saw Jefferson she would go on and on about how much he looked like a fuckboy.  
  
"No." Eliza said, confused momentarily until Peggy sent a link to his instagram in the chat. "FUCKBOY!" Eliza exclaimed, scrolling through his latest pictures. "Which one is him, the dog in this picture or the human?"   
  
"The dog!" Peggy giggled, continuing to send links to his social media. Angelica huffed and tuned out their conversation, she loved her sisters but right now she just wasn't in the mood for this. Her phone went off and she made a silent prayer that it wasn't Thomas before she checked the message.  
  
Laurens: disboiIII.jpg  
You: "I can do whatever i want with my account" ok honey it's not like i have your password and can fuck up your life but keep talking  
Laurens: YOU HAVE HIS PASSWORD?  
Laurens: DUDE  
Laurens: STEAL HIS ACCOUNT  
You: He has multiple ones though  
Laurens: STEAL ALL OF THEM WTF  
Laurens: THAT'S WHAT I WOULD DO  
  
Angelica leaned back, considering it for a moment. She tuned back into the conversation and gathered they were talking about Peggy's obsession with Josh Dun and decided to interrupt. "Ladies!" She shouted to get the other Schuyler's attention before she continued. "How petty would it be to delete his accounts?"  
  
"The pettiest, do it!" Peggy shouted, excitedly. She wanted revenge on Thomas just as much as Angelica did if not more. "I'm the devil on your shoulder. Murder him, Ange."  
  
"I agree, do it." Eliza said, which made both of them sit in shock for a few moments. Eliza always lectured them on how fighting fire with fire got you no where but yet she was endorsing deleting Thomas from the internet? There was not a meme on earth that could describe how shook the other sisters were.   
  
"Well, he's going to know it's me." Angelica protested, she wasn't just going to flat out hack him-- she needed a plan. "How about I delete his accounts, then delete mine so he can't find me and make another one with a fake name."  
  
"Do it!" Peggy encouraged, causing Eliza to join in as they chanted "Do it" in her ear. Angelica knew that she eventually was going to but she needed a backup plan.  
  
"I need a name...." She trailed off, looking around her room for inspiration. She knew her friends would be on board with pretending she was someone else but she wanted to make sure everything else was believable. She thought of different variations of her name before her eyebrows shot up. "Gina."  
  
"Gina?" Eliza parroted, brushing her newly straight hair out. God knows it was the only straight thing about the poor girl.  
  
"Gina." Angelica confirmed, nodding. "I'll be...Gina your British friend." She continued to create Gina in her head as she added Seabury to the call. "Peggy, i'm adding your boyfriend."  
  
"I look like trash, no!" Peggy protested, turning her camera off before he finally answered the call. Angelica rolled her eyes, Peggy and Sam had been together for a year but Peggy still wouldn't be caught dead in her Pjs.  
  
"Why am I here?" Sam asked, obviously confused. Not many people ever got to witness the Schuyler Squad's chats. "And- Why is the name Timraz Squad?"  
  
"Seababy!" Peggy said, giddy that her significant other joined opposed from a second ago when she was going to kill Angelica for adding him.  
  
"The mighty Timraz." Eliza whispered into her microphone, a gust of air being heard with every word. Timraz was a nickname they had for Thomas that spawned from one of the times Angelica was ranting. She was so angry when she spoke that she pronounced his name Timraz and like everything else, Peggy decided to make a meme out of it.  
  
"Samuel," Angelica spoke up, interrupting both of the conversations they were trying to have with him. "I'm hacking Thomas' accounts and getting rid of them, _then_ deactivating my account so he can't find me, and I have a fake identity set up to assure he can't find me. I'm going to be your British friend Gina, can I trust you to harbor me?"  
  
"That is..." Sam trailed off, his tone unreadable. Angelica never considered the fact that he might not agree and she started to panic slightly. "I'll do it." Angelica sighed in relief when he said that, relaxing once more as he continued. "But i have to go, keep me updated on how it turns out."  
  
"I'mma set up the Gina account for you." Peggy said, causing Angelica to smile. Usually they were at each other's throats but it seemed the two could bond over petty revenge.  
  
Angelica dipped out of the call for a second as she filled John in on the plan.  
  
Laurens: FUCK ME UP JESUS  
Laurens: AMAZING LMFAO  
You: I KNOW I AM  
  
"The password to your Gina account is The Mighty Timraz." Peggy announced, snapping Angelica back to reality. "And the url is dank memes."  
  
"The mighty Timraz." Eliza repeated, in a whisper before letting out a small laugh. "This is going to be great." Eliza was usually an angel but if you messed with her sisters you would feel the wrath of God.  
  
Angelica logged into his account with ease, checking his feed and seeing that the last post was from him. He was having a normal conversation with someone instead of talking about her for once. Good. She looked through his recent activities and scoffed at the ones that were about her before going to settings. She went to change the password but immediately stopped herself when she realized he could reset the password through his emails. "Shit." She huffed, logging out. "We have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Eliza asked, visibly worried. She wanted things to go right for her sister in general especially when she was getting revenge.  
  
"There's 10 minute email.." Angelica thought out loud,  another stroke of genius hitting her. "Problem solved! Hold on." She went on one of the accounts he was rarely on before she googled 10 minute email and went to the website.  
  
With 9 minutes to spare she changed the email before she changed the password and deactivated. "Okay, one down four more to go." She said as she went onto his main account and repeated the process. She did the same with the third one but stopped when she heard laughter coming from Peggy.   
  
"Sam is so fake!" Peggy laughed before she read out the string of messages. "Guys, It's Thomas I'm freaking out! And Sam commented 'What's wrong?' And he said 'It says my account is deactivated and there's no trace of my email in the system' And Sam replied 'I'm sorry'." The three sisters erupted into laughter and congratulated Seabury in the chat since he was still in the group just not in the call.  
  
"Me!" Eliza laughed, logging onto her account and checking out the activity for herself.  
  
Angelica waited until Eliza gave her the go ahead and deactivated the final account before she went onto her own. "What should be my final address to the public?"  
  
"Goodbye...I hated most of you." Eliza suggested jokingly as Peggy agreed. Angelica cackled and decided to incorporate that into her final post from that account.  
  
 _Okay, listen up. I'm tired of this god forsaken site. It causes more trouble than it's worth and I'm done with this drama. Let it be known that i hated most of you. Bye bitch!_  
  
"Angelica-- Your post-- I'm--" Peggy choked out before dying laughing. "This is amazing." Angelica chuckled and nodded in agreement as she deactivated her own account and became the Gina persona  
  
"Here, i made you something." Eliza announced as she sent a picture to the chat. It was the disaster girl meme with the house on fire having 'Thomas' accounts' on it and the little girl having Angelica's name.   
  
"True!" Peggy agreed, zooming in on the girl in the picture and screenshotting it to make another meme.

"His friends are the firemen trying to put it out." Eliza added before she let out a small scream. "Guys!..Oh my god."   
  
"It's all over." Peggy said, clearly seeing the same thing Eliza did but Angelica sat there utterly confused. "What?" Angelica demanded. "What happened?"  
  
"A confession account mentioned you saying 'I know you did it'..." Eliza explained before she started laughing once again.  
  
"Thomas has a new account." Peggy announced, sending a screenshot of the activity before she sent them a link. "He's flipping out on the feed oh my god- We should send him the meme."  
  
"Yes." Eliza agreed, sending the zoomed in version of the disaster in response to Peggy posting the confession. Angelica was angry and hurt at the beginning of the night but now she was the happiest she had been since they had broken up. People say revenge is unfulfilling but in these few moments, she was truly satisfied. 

"I think there's a snake among us." Eliza commented, randomly. "Like, one of us is going to tell Thomas and rat everyone out."

"It'll probably be you." Peggy said with an accusing tone. "I mean, why would you say that unless.."

"I didn't say anything." Eliza coughed, playing everything off like it never happened. "I'm just- making memes."   
  
"I should give away his accounts to the poor." Angelica decided, posting the new password in the groupchat. "Go nuts."  
  
You: iknowyoudidit.jpg  
Laurens: FUCK YEAH YOU DID  
You: LIKE,, I KNOW I DID IT YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME LMAO  
Laurens: I'M GONNA GO TALK TO HIM BRB  
  
"I know you did it." Eliza repeated, sending another reaction meme. Angelica's notifications blew up as her sisters continued to spam each other but she didn't really care. She didn't think anything could piss her off after she destroyed Thomas so savagely.   
  
Laurens: OKAY I WAS LIKE   
Laurens: r u ok  
Laurens: AND HE WAS LIKE NO  
Laurens: SO I WENT   
Laurens: WHY??  
Laurens: AND HE WAS LIKE  
Laurens: my bitch ex deleted my accounts   
Laurens: AND I WAS LIKE WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS HER  
Laurens: AND HE WAS LIKE  
Laurens: Because my friend told me. And i know you're friends with her and i know she sent you here to spy on me. I'm not stupid  
Laurens: TAKE ME NOW LORD   
You: Rip  
  
"Laurens is dead, Rip." Angelica announced before her sisters echoed a series of "Rip" and "He will not be missed". The last one mostly came from Peggy.   
  
"I sent Thomas the disaster meme through a confession account." Eliza said, causing her sisters to flip out. They would have never suspected Eliza would do such a thing yet here she was. This is why you never cross a Schuyler.   
  
"Oh my god!" Peggy exclaimed, laughing harder. "It's all over! Also I'm changing his url and taking this account. Fuck you, Timaz."  
  
"Do what you want." Angelica yawned, stretching. "It's 4am, i'm going to bed." The other two Schuylers told her they loved her and to have sweet dreams before they left the call. She hadn't been getting good sleep since everything happened with Thomas, But that night the second her head hit the pillow she slept soundly knowing that fucker learned his lesson. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u thomas and not literally i'm too good for you


End file.
